A Promise of Forever
by HC247
Summary: After all the drama of A Promsie is a Promise, John and Pocahontas are finally engaged! But when one upset after another occurs, it seems like the wedding will never happen. Will they ever make it to the alter? And, with wedding plans around, could love b


Hey guys!

Well, here we go. Starting on part two of Pocahontas & John's journey. This a sequel to "A promise is a promise" so if you haven't read that one yet, you might want to to so you haev a better idea of what is going on. I hope you all enjoy this. I am alwasy open to suggestions/ideas about what you would like to see happen in this story. It is much more light-hearted than apiap was. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review! thanks!

...0000...

Chapter 1. Let's Try This Again!

"Pocahontas! For heaven's sakes, will you calm down? You're going to wear a hole right through the ground!"

Nakoma watched as her life-long friend paced restlessly back and forth across the dirt floor of the hut that they shared. Pocahontas didn't answer, only continued pacing, hands clasped tightly together behind her back. Nakoma let out a long sigh. "Pocahontas, please! You are one of the calmest people that I know. What on earth has you this nervous that you can't stand still!"

Pocahontas lifted her head to meet her friend's expectant gaze, yet never stopped moving. "Nakoma! Have you forgotten already? John is going to be here at any moment! I am no where near ready to see him! What am I going to do!"

Nakoma raised a brow. "What do you mean 'what are you going to do'? The man has been here for five months! It's not as if he simply showed up out of the blue only yesterday! You see each other everyday! Sometimes I think I have to schedule an appointment with you for the sole purpose of visiting as we used to. There is no reason on earth for you to be nervous."

Pocahontas finally stopped pacing. "He said he had to 'discuss something with me' Don't be coy, Nakoma you know what he means when he says that."

Another brow raised. "Actually, Pocahontas, I don't. Would you care to tell me what he means by that?"

The native shot her friend a look of pure exasperation. "O come, Nakoma. Don't act as if you were born yesterday. When a man says he has to 'discuss' something with a woman, it can mean one of two things. It can mean that he wishes to end their relationship, which, unless I've been misreading the sign between John and myself lately, is not likely. That only leaves one other option."

Nakoma's look became amused. "And that would be?"

Pocahontas looked her straight in the eye when she answered. "Marriage, Nakoma! The only other option would be to propose marriage! He's already done that to me once. I asked him to give me time!" Nakoma stood up. "Pocahontas, John has given you time. A lot more time than he was probably comfortable with. You should have seen the man when he first arrived. From what Thomas and Eric told me, his only goal was seeing you again. After the whole ordeal with Tokum was over, you told me he proposed to you, isn't that right?"

At her nod, Nakoma continued. "And you said no, which I thought was a wise choice on your part. You really hadn't been together that long and I'm not talking about the time when he was in England and you were here. I'm talking about the period of time that you were both here But Pocahontas," she paused. "John has been extremely patient with you and I think he has made quite the effort to make you happy. Don't you remember after you ran with all you had to stop him from leaving? The fear you felt in your heart that now that you were finally free to express your love for him, he was leaving your life forever, for a second time."

She moved to take a seat next to her friend. "Do you really want to risk losing him again?" Pocahontas bolted away from here. "Are you saying that I'm driving John away? My word, why! What am I doing." "Pocahontas, no!" Nakoma exclaimed, mentally kicking herself for her quick tongue. 'No! Not now, but if you keep putting him off, you very well could. John is only human Pocahontas. Yes, he loves you with all of his heart, but he has feelings too. He could grow tired of waiting for you to come around, Sort of the same way you felt when you accepted Tokum's proposal. You were ready to move on with your life, thinking he was dead. Sort of when he thought you were engaged and he was leaving for England, ready to move on with his life."

Nakoma smiled. "But Fate was on your side and you found one another again. You can't tell me that you weren't tempted by his proposal. I know everyone around here was excited that you were finally together again. Don't you remember how everyone reacted when they found out that you had reunited?"

Pocahontas smiled. _How could I forget…_

…0000…

"Thomas! Eric!" John's voice resonated throughout the seemingly empty house. "Are you here? Where are you?" He gave a sigh of frustration and turned to where Pocahontas stood behind him. "They don't seem to be here, my dear Perhaps we shall have to wait until later to tell them our news." Pocahontas smiled. "That quite alright with me, my love. It seems that we have much catching up to do anyway." She said, her voice soft.

John quirked a brow. "Who am I to argue with a beautiful woman." Pocahontas sighed as he captured his lips in hers. When he moved to deepen the kiss, Pocahontas stopped him with a hand against his chest. "Not here, John. There are people staring." He was unfazed. "Then let them stare." He said against her lips as he softly kissed her again. She smiled when they broke apart. "You have no shame." She laughed as she leaned her forehead against his.

They stood like that for several moments, hands and hearts both entwined. "So what do we do?" she whispered quietly. John opened his mouth to answer, but another voice beat him to it. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Eric chided in his usual sarcastic tone as he came toward the couple. Thomas and Nakoma trailed behind him, both staring in disbelief at the sight before their eyes. Eric stopped several feet in front of the, hands placed on his hips. "Do my eyes deceive me or are the happy couple finally together again?"

Pocahontas stifled a laugh as John wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning his chin on her shoulder. "No Eric, your eyes work just fine. Let me tell you it was a close call," he looked down at Pocahontas and winked. "But as always with me, it worked out in the end." Eric cocked a brow. "A little cocky are we, John? If everything works out in the end, as you say, why don't I see a ring on her hand?"

John colored a bit. "Well..I umm…" he stuttered. Pocahontas immediately came to his rescue. "That would be my fault, Eric. John did ask me, however I turned him down. I did not think that three weeks of actually being together was enough time to build a marriage on. Don't worry though." She smiled up at her beau. "All in good time." John smiled back and bent his head to softly kiss her.

Eric held up both his hands in mock grotesquesness. "Alright. No PDA's here. This is a respectable colony! Have you no same?" The couple only snickered, joined by Nakoma and Thomas. Once the laughter had subsided, a genuine expression of pleasure crossed his features. "In all seriousness, you two. We couldn't be happier for you and hopefully you won't put us through much misery before you settle down for good!"

Nakoma moved forward and embraced her best friend, tears running down her face. "I'm so happy for you." She whispered. "Just don't make the poor man waiting forever." Pocahontas chuckled. "I'll try my best." Nakoma moved to John, who had just receive well wishes and claps on the shoulder from both men when he turned to meet her gaze.

She could tell that he was trying to figure out what to say, so she said it for him. "It is good to finally meet you." She said softly. "I have never seen Pocahontas as happy as she is with you. I hope you will see how good of a person she is and never let her get away." John felt himself getting choked up, which surprised him a little. He was even more surprised when he felt himself being hugged by this woman. Still in a daze, he brought his arms around her, even managing a slight squeeze.

Pocahontas watched this sight with a full heart. Her best friend and her beau, two of the most important people in her life embracing like old friends. John even managed to regain his composer and bent down to press a kiss to her cheek, much to Nakoma's surprise. "Thank you, Nakoma. I look forward to getting to know the friend that Pocahontas talks constantly about."

Nakoma flushed, even for her at John's comment. "Thank you. The same goes for you as well." Thomas and Eric joined them at this point, both had embraced Pocahontas, wishing her well in her relationship with John. They were here. Ready for a new start. And she was looking forward to every moment of it.

…0000…

Even now Pocahontas smiled at the memory. "Everyone was so kind." She said wistfully. "It was like living a dream." She turned to gaze to her friend. "If I remember correctly, you must have apologized nearly a hundred time for holding me back that day I was on my way to see John. You felt so guilty that I had almost missed his ship. I'll never forget the look on your face when you saw us together in front of Thomas's cabin. I seriously thought you were about to faint."

Nakoma cleared her throat. "Yes, well. I believe I paid my dues. I am very happy for you, Pocahontas, but it's like I told you that day. Don't keep the poor man waiting forever. You have both grown so much in these past months. I've seen it, Thomas and Eric have seen it. Even Tokum saw it before he left." Pocahontas's gaze turned to the horizon. "Tokum. Yes. I wonder how he is doing." Nakoma snorted. "Or where he is for that matter. Pocahontas, that man is more of a free spirit than you could ever think of being."

She turned her gaze back to her friend. "Why do you say that." Nakoma offered her a pointed look. "Come now. You can't tell me you don't remember when you went to tell your father of finding John again." She shuddered. "The tension was so thick that day, I thought one of us was going to lose it." Pocahontas simply shook her head. She remembered as if it were yesterday...

...0000...

"Father!" Pocahontas called out, excitement evident in her voice. "Have you seen my father?' she asked every person she came in contact with. She heard John sigh from behind her. "Pocahontas, it is really alright. We can come back later. Your father is obviously not around." She whirled to face him and he received a look that he knew not to argue with. "Then again, a good walk is always in order. I'm sure your father is around here somewhere." She gave him a smug smirk before they continued on, but said nothing. John walked behind her in silence, afraid to say a word.

John continued to stare at the ground as he walked and it was that mistake that made him run right into his love. He looked up startled to see his former "competition" standing directly in front of them. Tokum's gaze flitted from Pocahontas to John and back several times before he pointed at the captain and said something to Pocahontas in rapid Algonquin. Pocahontas answered in return and for several moments, the young captain stood stock still, listening in awe to the rate at which they were able to communicate.

After a few moments the pair stopped and Pocahontas turned back to her love. "John, I believe you know Tokum." John gave a curt nod in his direction to which the man returned. Surprised, John threw caution to the wind and made an attempt at conversation. "It's nice to meet you." he said, still not sure of what he was doing. To his surprise, than man answered in heavily accented English. "So, you are the man that has stolen my Pocahontas's heart. It is good to finally meet you. I hope you realize what a precious thing you posses, my friend. Be sure to treasure it always."

John was taken aback by this man's forwardness. He thought he saw a bit of jealousy flickering in Tokum's eyes as he saw the way Pocahontas was holding his hand, standing so close to him, a look of pure joy upon her countenance. He managed a nod. "I do and I will." Tokum's only reply was a nod before turning back to Pocahontas. "Congratulations, my dear. I am pleased to see that you have found what you truely desired. Am I to assume that a wedding is soon to follow.?"

Pocahontas shook her head. "Not yet Tokum. John and I are currently still dealing with his rapid appearance at Jamestown and just taking things slow for now." She smiled up at him. "But I wouldn't say it's a long time coming either." He offered her a small smile. "Then it is my regret that I shall have to miss it." Pocahontas immediately took his hand in hers. "Tokum! What do you mean? You just arrived back in the village?"

Tokum lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I know, my dear, but my trading company is ready to leave. I won't be gone forever." She began to open her mouth in protest, Tokum held up a hand to stop her. "Don't even say it Pocahontas. Don't even think of delaying your wedding until my return." Her mouth was agape. "How did you.."

Tokum smiled. "Pocahontas, you and I have been friends since our childhood. I pretty much know how your mind works."

She let go of John's hand to reach out and embrace her friend. "Good-bye Tokum. Please don't stay away to long." he pulled back. "Do I ever?" "Yes." she smacked his arm. "Last time you were gone for nearly five years." He shrugged. "I had to find myself. Now that, I have I will be back sooner than you can probably imagine." Shifting his glance to John, Tokum held out his hand. "Take care of her." was all he said. It was all he needed to say. John accepted his firm shake and bid-him farewell also. The couple watched him leave, Pocahontas with a heavy heart and John will almost an odd sense of relief. John looked down and saw that she was trying not to cry. "Pocahontas." he whispered, pulling her close. "He'll be back. I know, love, I know. He'll be back, He said so." In her heart he knew John was right, but somehow that thought did not make the fact that the man she loved like a brother was once again walking out of her life.

...0000...

"Do you'll think he'll ever be back?" Nakoma's head popped up at her friend's question. "What was that, Pocahontas?" Pocahontas glanced over at Nakoma. "Tokum. Do you think he'll ever come back." Nakoma nodded. "yes. Eventually. That man is worse than you, just as I said before. He comes and goes as he pleases, never stays in one place to long. Just watch. He'll be back before you know it. Pocahontas considered this and sighed. "You know, Nakoma, I got the strangest feeling that John was almost relieved to see Tokum go. Yes, he comforted me when I was upset, but it almost seemed as he had to force the words out."

Nakoma considered this for a moment. "Of course John was probably a bit jealous. Think about it. The one you love was engaged to another. They managed to get out, but now you were meeting the other intended. Would you not feel a least a bit of relief that you competition was gone?" Pocahontas sighed. "I suppose so, but John no longer has competition, not that he ever did, which is why I still don't understand why the rush to propose."

"Pocahontas." Nakoma said. "Can you honestly tell em that you would tell that poor man no again. You already have him hanging on your every word and feeling. Just put the poor man out of his misery and marry him already. It's already clear that you love him more than life. Why not make it official?" Pocahontas flopped down on the ground. "You're right Nakoma. I would agree in a moment if he asked me. It's just that lately my head and my heart are saying two different things."

Nakoma quirked a brow. "Since when do you listen to your head over your heart?" Before Pocahontas could answer, the man of the hour man his appearance. Nakoma watched with a smug smile as Pocahontas's face lit at the sight of her beloved.. John entered the hut, greeting them. 'Nakoma, Pocahontas, you both look lovely this evening. Pocahontas, shall we?" he asked. Pocahontas nodded, shot once last glance at Nakoma for support and took John's arm as he led her out into the cool night air. Nakoma smiled as she watched them go_. Pocahontas, your head may be telling you otherwise, but your heart is telling you to marry this man and do it soon. I only hope that you listen to it._

...0000...

The night air was crisp and cool as the couple made their way down to the river. When they reached their destination, they stood for a few moments. Finally John broke the silence. "I believe you know why I asked you here tonight" he said. She nodded. "I think I do And before you say anything, I want you to know my answer is yes." His blue eyes widened in surprise. "you're saying yes? Just like that? No questions, nothing." She smiled. "Sometimes your heart just knows."

He sighed. "Well, alright if you're sure. The ship arrives at ten am tomorrow, but I would be there around nine-thirty if I were you." Pocahontas stared at him as if he had sprouted another head. "John, what on earth are you talking about. What ship?" He stared at her. "What am I talking about? What are you talking about. You just agreed to help greet the new arrivals from England. There ship is due to arrive at the harbor tomorrow and I thought since you knew English best, that you would be a good person to help get things off on the right foot with the new families." he paused. "What did you think I wanted to ask you?"

Pocahontas turned bright red. "Oh, my. This is very awkward. I..I though that maybe..I mean.." John sighed. "Out with it, Pocahontas." "I thought you were going to propose to me." she said quietly. His brows rose. "You thought I was going to propose to you tonight? Whatever gave you that idea? Not that I wouldn't love to, but I promised to wait until you were ready." Pocahontas closed her eyes. _I'm going to hurt Nakoma_. "I apologize, my love. But, when you are ready, so am I" she said.

John's expression softened. "Well, I always say there is no time like the present." Right there, before her in the moonlight, he dropped to one knee, took her hand in his and pulled the ring out with his other hand. She gasped. "You have the ring with you now?" he grinned sheepishly. "I carry it with me at all times. you know." he winked at her. "For moments such as these. She giggled. "Go on." He sighed and met her gaze.

"Pocahontas, you know how much I love you. I would walk across earth and water for you. After all we have been through, I still feel like you are the other half of my heart. I have asked you once and you denied me. Lucky for you, I am a man of persistance. I have asked you before and know I ask you again. Pocahontas, will you marry me? Be my wife.?"

Pocahontas choked back a sob. "Yes. Yes! Oh, John, yes. More than anything I want to be your wife. You have my heart and you always will!." He slid the ring on her finger and stood to his full height. Pocahontas wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck and lowered his mouth to hers, claiming her lips in a kiss of the ages. Finally, after everything in hr life had been turned upside down, then right-side up, she felt like they were finally going to have their new beginning.


End file.
